


Dessert First

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen works at Misha's favorite coffee cart on campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert First

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from [tumblr](http://jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com/post/82040872708/jimmynovakisaved-cockles-au-where-jensen-works). (Based on the photo set you see attached to aforementioned link.)

There’s always a line at the coffee cart Jensen works at, not because people actually like the coffee (it’s actually kind of terrible), but because they want to oogle at the attractive barista.

And then one day Misha shows up.

“Coffee?’ Jensen asks.

Misha shakes his head. “Tea please.”

Jensen just kind of smirks at him like  _you would_ cause Misha is dressed in an outlandishly colorful sweater and looks a little out there and no one ever asks for tea. But Jensen makes the tea anyway.

The smile Misha flashes him when he accepts the tea is wide and gummy, his blue eyes glittering their gratefulness and Jensen suddenly sees Misha in a different light.

Everyday after that when Misha comes back Jensen refers to him as ‘Tea Guy’. They start to chit chat, light conversation about classes and what not. And somehow Tea Guy always manages to make Jensen laugh and Jensen becomes addicted to the way he feels when the other guy is around.

And then one day, after about three weeks, when Misha shows up,and Jensen says. “Hey, It’s Tea Guy.” Misha shakes his head.

"It’s Misha, actually, and I’d like to take you to dinner sometime."

Jensen feels a blush rise in his cheeks, knows his freckles are standing out, and he doesn’t know what to say because over the last three weeks, he’s grown accustomed to the other guy’s infectious personality and wide smiles, and sure maybe he’s fantasized about Tea Guy -Misha- in many different comprimising situations…But never did he imagine the other guy might actually feel the same. 

Misha clears his throat and raises his eyebrows.

"Okay," Jensen hears himself saying.

"Okay," Misha repeats and then he leans across the counter and grabs Jensen by the apron, pulling him as close as he can and then pressing their lips together, kissing him soundly.

When they pull apart, Jensen is speechless and Misha is smiling at him all coy and proud.

"I like my dessert first," Misha says and then he turns and walks away from the stand leaving Jensen to gape after him.


End file.
